Menstrual cups have been in use and have been known as is described further in U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,761 to Goddard, U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,242 to Hagedom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,113 to Chalmers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,248 to Crawford, and Design Pat. No. D323,212 to Crawford. Such devices are commonly used as a replacement to other catamenial devices such as tampons and sanitary napkins.
The typical menstrual cup is a cup like device designed to be inserted into the vagina and catch the menses. Traditional menstrual cups form a seal with the vaginal wall that must be disrupted before the cup is removed. Air equalization holes present on traditional cups equalize air pressure above and below the cup when a user depresses the sidewall rotating the equalization holes into a vertical orientation. Traditional menstrual cups are designed for multiple reuses and can be inserted and removed at the will of the user.
However, known menstrual cups have many disadvantages. The ease of insertion and removal can present certain difficulties that may lead users to resort to less ideal methods of collection. For example, known cups generally lack a function to aid in the removal of the cup, having only a small gripped stem which when pulled and due to the seal formed between the cup and the vagina creates a mechanical suction force between the cup and the vagina and cervix prohibiting, not aiding, removal. Cups are also difficult to insert. Existing cups are inserted with specific fold techniques that require dexterity and grip strength to maintain the folded shape and requires the user to insert their fingers into the vagina. It is difficult to perform insertion with existing cups, particularly for individuals with loss of dexterity or grip strength. Further, for proper functioning without leakage, the cup must be completely unfolded within the vagina, however, existing menstrual cups often do not completely unfold under their own mechanical spring forces and require a user to reach further into the cavity to inspect the shape and if necessary manipulate the cup to complete the unfolding. If existing cups are not placed ideally within the body, the wearer may experience leakage and discomfort.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved menstrual cup which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.